King Vie
King Vie Kietha (VEE-ay kee-ETH-uh) is a cat feralion from Lambe. He is the king of the country, ruling alongside his wife Alexandra. He is well known for his excellent leadership qualities, and for being the very first feralion ruler of Lambe, reforming the country into a slavery-free and equal opportunity land. Early Life Vie was born to two feralion villagers in Lambe. His parents were slaves, and so Vie was born the property of the slave owners. Thankfully his family's owners were not particularly mean, they did not beat their slaves and provided for all of their needs, in exchange for their manual labor. When Vie was twelve, his parents had become too old and injured to work, so they were sold away to a feralion collector. Shortly after, news made its way around town that the king and queen, who had not had children, were looking for a suitable heir to adopt into the family. Vie knew he would not be chosen, but when the king visited his home and saw potential in the boy, he adopted him. Vie became prince of Lambe, and had to learn to do everything a royal would have to do, things such as governing a country, or little things such as table manners. It was difficult for Vie, but he enjoyed the life he was given, so he obeyed. His parents were strict when around others, and Vie was expected to behave perfectly when ambassadors and royal trainers were around him. However, when the family had time to themselves, his parents were exceedingly kind and spoiled Vie a little bit, because he was their only child, and after so many years of not being able to have a baby. He was showered with affection, praise, quality time, and pudding, and he had a very good relationship with his parents. Vie and his parents grew so close, that Vie became brave enough to ask them to pass a law, abolishing slavery of feralion. His parents were hesitant, because of how much Lambe's economy depended on the slave trade, but knew that their son would never feel welcome in a slave kingdom. When Vie was thirteen, slavery in Lambe was made illegal, punishable by many years in the dungeon. Adult Life Vie's parents, who were rather old, passed away when he was nineteen. Both his mother and his father died peacefully in their sleep together. Vie was grief-stricken at the news, and could barely hold himself together after their death, but he took comfort in knowing that they would be together in death, and that it wasn't painful for them. Vie, being the sole heir to the throne, was given the crown of his father. He solemnly accepted his crown and his duty, assuming his role as king. Vie immediately started to pass laws that would make life better for everyone. Taxes were necessary, even though Vie didn't like them but he made them as light as he could, he abolished slavery of any kind, and tried to make Lambe a better place to live in. Shortly before his 24th birthday, the king and queen of Besthvel arrived in the country, presenting their daughter, Alexandra, who had just come of age. Alexandra was female, and would not be able to inherit the throne of her mother, as that was reserved for her brother's bride, when he inherited the throne, per tradition of most countries in Paleth. Upon seeing each other, Alexandra and Vie were infatued with one another. Vie sheepishly offered for Alexandra to stay a week with him, to see if she would be a suitable heir. He did this in order to be professional, he had planned to marry her off the bat given that he was head over heels for her. Alexandra and Vie got to know each other, and found out that they had a lot in common. They enjoyed similar things, had similar personalities and beliefs, and were both quite kind. After a week had passed, Alexandra and Vie were wed, and Alexandra became the queen of Lambe. Because Alexandra was a Luka and Vie was a Feralion, they were incapable of having their own biological children. They understood that they would not be able to reproduce, when they were married, but they still felt that they wanted to raise a family. Vie told Alexandra his story, and said that he wanted to be kind like his father was to him. He decided that he wanted to adopt children who were unfortunate enough to not have their own loving families, and Alexandra agreed with him. That day, they went on a walk near the river, and found a baby tiger feralion on the shore. The baby was newborn, and was soaking wet, with nose and fingers a blue color because of how cold the snow was. The baby was nearly dead, but still alive, so Vie and Alexandra took the baby to their home as fast as they could to get it warm and safe. The child did not wake up for three days, when she finally opened her eyes and started to cry loudly. Vie and Alexandra adopted the child, naming her Cocoa. They adopted their second child when Cocoa was five years old. The family went on a walk around the town, saying hello to their villagers, giving and receiving gifts. Because they had a young child with them, they were careful not to linger too long in the poorer, more crime-ridden part of town. However, they saw what looked like a little wolf feralion child, dirty, hungry, and hurt, running around the streets, clawing and whimpering at people for food, but was treated roughly for reasons they could not discern. Vie gave the boy a loaf of bread, and noted that the boy seemed to be unable to speak coherently, as he tore the bread to pieces. The family went home, and the next day, found the boy sleeping in their house. They sent out a call, asking who the child belonged to, but never received a reply. The boy then woke up, shifting between the form of a wolf and a Palethi. Vie knew this child was cursed with Lupism, which he thought may have been the reason that he didn't have to seem parents, he may have been abandoned. The family officially adopted the child, naming him Alphonse. They made sure to treat him right, teaching him how to speak and read properly, and how to control his curse. He grew up relatively normal, as the first and only son of the Kietha family. Their last child, Caroline, was adopted a few years later, when Cocoa was eleven, and Alphonse was nine. Vie had received reports of an extremely violent duo, who could not be stopped by the militia. He was told that the duo was abusing several drugs, and had slaughtered five people. Vie went to go stop the situation by himself. He was met by two feralion, a porcupine and a dog, who were very clearly impaired by several drugs. Their movements were erratic, they foamed at the mouth, and their faces were sunken and hollow, with rotting teeth and nails. Using a magic amulet inherited from his father, he forcefully placed them into the dungeons, for their crimes against themselves and others. From inside of their decrepit house, they heard a cry. Inside was a young child, no older than two. She was a porcupine like her father, but had pink fur like her mother. She was unharmed, but she was coughing and wheezing due from the smoke produced by her parents, and she was extremely skinny, underfed and underwatered. Vie took the child in his arms, and when asked what he would do with her, he said that he would take her into his home. He gave her lots of food and water, and healed her as much as he could, although some minor breathing problems persisted. From interrogation of their parents, they found out her name was Caroline. Wanting to honor that her parents had at least given her a name, they kept it. Caroline grew very close to both her siblings, Alphonse especially.